The Lightning Thief: Cahira's Story
by Silas North
Summary: Cahira Flanagan had always been different from everyone else. She often wondered why. When a strange boy appeared at her door things started to become clear not to mention deadly. Now she must faces monsters and gods alike! Please Review and no flaming!


Chapter One: Unwanted Company

As I stared out the classroom window I noticed the weather looked bleak. It was going to rain again. It's been storming all month, which was no surprise out here in Oregon. It rained a lot. I just hope it wasn't a lightning storm for they give me cold chills. And I had no idea why, I just knew that they always bothered me. Class was almost over; afterwards I'd be heading to my dorm room. Not only to feel the comfort of my own space; I had to study for the Greek Mythology test.

Though I didn't see the point in studying, you see when you dealt with dyslexia and ADHD you'll know that spacing out and being all frigidly was common. The school that I went too….eh nothing much to say expect that everyone was hard on me mostly made fun of, or other students try to get me angry.

When I felt something hit me on the side of my face I realized I had been spacing out. I turned my head toward the front of the classroom. Everyone were all noisy, some were throwing paper balls at one another which was what hit me; few people were actually taking notes. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I stared at the white board and jotted down notes, tried to anyways. The longer I had stared at the sentences the more the words started to switch around some seemed to be floating away from the whiteboard. So, I just wrote down what I thought would be important to know and left the rest alone.

A few minutes had gone by and my mind started to drift. I started to picture what my mom was up too. She was a Marie Biologist and was often out in the field. More like out on the salty blue waters that covered most of the earth. I don't have a father in my life in fact I never knew him. My mom had told me that she met him when she was on an assignment in Florida 15 years ago. Nine months later I was born. She never talked about him, so, I never really asked questions.

During the summers I did live on my own most of the time. I do visit family though not as much anymore. I live mainly at the school most of the year for it's a boarding school for _troubled kids_. My temperament and ADHA caused me to be stuck at this school. I had been kicked out at least four in the last six years. We also had moved a lot so I had to transfer to different schools. Overall, a total pain in the rear.

Just then the school bell had ringed, it had caused me to snap back to reality. I looked around and watched as everyone rushed out of the door. I then gathered up my notebooks and folders and stuffed them into my bag. Thunder rumbled outside which told me that storm had arrived. I swung my bag over my shoulder and quickly placed my assignment in the turn-in-box.

"Later teach." I said to Mr. Conway as I headed out the door before he noticed the partially finished essay. The hallways were packed when I tried to make my way to my dorm room. School day was over, the weekend was near, and everyone was suffering from being cooped up do to the constant storms.

Since next week was a holiday everyone was going on trips, most of the students had rich parents I am the odd ball as always. I overheard a group of girls saying that they were going to France; others said that they were heading to Sweden. I sighed. Then quickened my paced for I didn't want them to ask me where I was going for I would either lie or tell the truth. Telling rich girls the truth I wouldn't dare. They would either laugh or go –poor, poor Cahira—what a pain.

I made it to the girl's dorm. I had took a sharp right the fourth door to on the left lead to my room. I entered my room then plopped down on my bed. "What a long day." I said in relief then laid down covered my eyes with my hands and rubbed them to rid of any tiredness. Falling asleep would be awesome! But of course I had to study which sucked.

Reluctantly, I pulled out my notes tossed them onto my desk, sat in the chair and started flipping through the pages. My notes were horribly done, most were short sentences others…well they were just horrible.

As I studied I happened to looked in the mirror in front of me. My curled hair was frizzed from the humidly I rolled my dark grey eyes knowing that I would have to go and buy hair mousse; I might also buy hair dye. My strawberry blonde hair set me apart from everyone else. Most of the students here in Phoenix Carter School have either brown hair, black hair, blonde some had highlights you name it but never saw another strawberry blonde haired person, but then I figured it would a waste of money so I shrugged the thought from my mind and tried to study more.

After thirty minutes my mind felt like it was goanna exploded. I can't even read my own writing, my penmanship is just fine neatly done I should say, but the fact my mind messes with the words and numbers droved me insane. Just then I heard a knock on my door. It had startled me I nearly jumped from right out off my seat for I rarely get visitors. In the matter of fact, I never get any visitors.

Paranoid I slowly got up from my seat moved over to the door and cracked it open just far enough for me to see who it was. When I heard thunder echoed throughout the sky a chill run down my spine. "Yes?" I asked. Standing outside my door was a boy, dark skinned, he had a very short thin beard as if he started growing facial hair, and his hair was tightly curled. It seemed there was a red tint to his hair.

"Are you Cahira Flanagan?" He asked me. He seemed a little nervous, as if he expected me to hit him or something.

"That's me, who wants to know?" Yeah, I kind a have a social problem its no thanks from the moving my mom and I had gone through, and that kids had always picked on me cause I am _different_ and new. I prefer to be a loner most of the most anyways, so, I don't cause conflict.

The teenaged boy stood there for a few minutes I could see that the wheels in his head were turning. I studied him real quick and realized that he was a cripple. He was balanced on two crutches. He must have a problem with his legs. "I am new and the boys' dorms all full so I was sent here for the principle told me that you were the only one who didn't share a room with anybody." He said warily.

Just then my mind went, YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Moment! I had given him a sneered look which caused him to flinch. He did seem to act like he expected to be hit poor kid. "Alright," I caved. "But you better not try to pull fast one or you'll regret it!" I hissed. Even though he was on crutches it didn't mean he wouldn't try anything. Guys will always be guys. Also, I would have felt bad if I sent him to the library to sleep, where people go when they lock themselves out of their rooms when all the custodians have gone off to bed already.

He stood there for a few minutes he seemed agitated. I didn't blame him getting caught in the girl's dormitory wing could mean getting chore duty for a month. But I didn't that was the reason for his twitchiness. I let it slide. I opened the door all the way he entered.

I closed the door once he was all the way in the room. I then walked around him making sure I didn't trip on one of his crutches. My dorm was one of the smallest in the dormitory since it was a single. I then went and dragged my chair away from the desk and sat down on it, Indian style, crossed legged and crossed arms. "Sit where you like." I told him. He choose the bed, he carefully laid his crutches on the bed spread and then stared at the ground his figures twitched every now and again. Several minutes of silence had gone by expect for the sound of two people breathing.

"You know my name so what's yours?" I tried to ask nicely.

He looked up and then the weird noise came from out of his mouth. "_Blah-hah-hah_," He covered his mouth with both hands and I could see a hint of pink rosining his checks. "Sorry, nervous laugh." He said removing his hands. "I'm Grover Underwood."

I raised an eyebrow. "Some nervous laugh, so Grover what brings you here?" I was trying to make small talk. When I asked that his eyes shifted left to right then he looked straight into my eyes.

"I had gotten into trouble, well, someone else did…." He began. "So, they expelled me and then I was sent here." I gave a nod I understand where he was coming from. I had lots of people do things then blame it all on me and then no one believed me. I started to feel a tad comfortable being around Grover for it seemed to be on the same boat as me though I know I probably won't be able to sleep for the next few nights.

I glanced at the clock it was after eight. It wasn't so late but I realized that I had missed dinner do to me freaking out about studying also the storm which I had actually forgotten about until a flash of lighting brightened my room. I let out a squeal. Grover jumped from being startled he nearly slipped off the bed but he caught himself. "What? What is going on?" He panicked.

"Nothing," I reassured him. "I just… storms bother me especially when there was lightning involved." I admitted. After I told him that I saw him look less tense. He sighed in relief. Silence had fallen between us again.

My stomach growled which broke the silence. Grover looked at me then looked at the door. "What me to get you something from the vending machine?" He offered.

"No, it's fine I always have food stashed in my closet. I'll get something here in a minute. If you get hungry go ahead and dig in." I told him trying to be as hospitable as I could. As soon as I had said that his stomach rumbled. No wondered he offered to get me something from the vending machine. "I have to study," I lied. "So, if you get tired go ahead and crash on the bed, I'll get a sleeping bag from out of my closest and sleep on the floor. Just don't step on me when you happen to wake up."

I got up and fixed my chair to face the desk sat back done and pretended to study. As I sat there flipping through notes I actually started to study. Though same thing happened again, letters and numbers switching about, some seemed to have popped off the page. I sighed but continued to study. Nearly an hour later I heard something like a tin can being squished and crumbled behind me. I didn't look or ask.

It was still raining outside. Thunder rumbled but they sounded far off there were a few flashes of lightning. Every time I a saw a flash my back stiffened up. I decided to grab something to eat. I couldn't stand being hungry for very long. I got up and as I walked over to the closet I glanced over at Grover who was spread out on the bed asleep. The corner of his mouth twitched. He seemed to be dreaming. He had placed his crutches against the wall near the end of the bed. I didn't hear him move them I guess I was too absorbed in my studying.

I opened the closet door and grabbed a granola bar. As soon as I opened it Grover muttered. "Food," I looked at him but from what I could tell he was still fast asleep. Then I thought up something mean. I walked over to him and slowly lowered the granola bar to his nose and started waving it. His nose started to twitch from him sniffing. A small grin came across my face thinking it was funny.

As I started to pull the granola bar away Grover bit it. "Hey!" I shouted. He woke up, sat up almost butting my head and ate my granola bar in two bites. I glared at him. I was too upset to have noticed that he ate the wrapper as well.

"Sorry, I am almost always hungry especially when I am nervous." Grover said apologetically.

"Whatever." I grumbled and then went back to the closet and got another granola bar, and also my sleeping bag I closed the closest door while I opened the granola bar wrapping with one hand and my with my teeth. I ate the granola bar quickly as if expecting Grover to come and eat this one as well; then tossed the sleeping bag on the ground. Unrolled it then I turned the lamp light off. Once that was done I curled up in my sleeping bag and went to sleep instantly. Even with Grover awake and watching me.


End file.
